Curiosity
by campfiresongsong
Summary: When Misty finds herself unable to answer a question she asks herself regarding Ash, she decides that she will have to figure it out through a little experiment. My first story. Hate is welcome as long as there is some constructive criticism. One-shot. Lemon. AshXMisty.


**A/N I'm pretty shocked that I'm actually writing this because I don't consider myself a good writer. Well anyway, the time table for this is during Ash's first year. I prefer to think of him and Misty to be more like 15 though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Obviously.**

* * *

Misty stared at Ash as he sat polishing his latest gym badge. Just the other day he had managed to defeat Erika and earn his Rainbow Badge. Misty shook her head watching him hum horribly off tune to some song while wearing his stupid grin of his.

"Four down and four to go!" exclaimed Ash, his smile still as apparent as ever. Misty said nothing, but continued with her ponderous look. "I can't wait to get to fuchsia city and earn my Soul Badge!" continued Ash.

"I happen to know the gym leader of Fuchsia City, his name is Koga. He is by no means a pushover Ash, you'll have to train hard before you rush into town and demand a battle." said Brock as he looked up from the stew that he was making the trio for lunch.

"Yeah, yeah," Ash responded as he brushed off his friend's advice "You know that I'll train plenty hard. I always do. But for now, when's lunch going to be ready?" questioned Ash.

Brock chose not answer at first, but rolled his eyes at the young trainer's eagerness. "Soon enough Ash, just try to stay patient."

"My God Ash do you care about anything other than Pokémon and food?" said Misty as she finally decided to enter the conversation.

Ash could think of no retort so instead chose to playfully stick his tongue out at his red headed companion that had brought up a good point. Misty gave a little snort and another shake of her head.

As Ash went over to talk to Brock (more like pester she though), Misty drifted off into thought. What did Ash care about? Obviously Pokémon. Whenever he wasn't complaining of an empty stomach or busy filling his stomach with food, his mind was on pokémon. Whether it be training, discussing battle tactics or re-living his past battles, Ash was always talking about Pokémon. Shouldn't guys Ash's age be concerned about things like sports, music and girls? As Misty asked herself this question in her head, her answer brought forth another strange question.

Was Ash gay?

It seemed silly, but Misty could think of no way to positively answer the question negatively. The only time he had ever seemed to be interested in a girl was when he met Giselle, but Misty couldn't help but think he was simply pretending to be attracted to her because Brock was. It would be a shame if he was gay she thought, he was a pretty attractive guy. A little smile crept on her face as she thought about the day at the beach when she had seen him shirtless. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she had a small crush on him. With her curiosity peaked, she now wanted to figure out a way to find out the answer.

* * *

"Man, I sure wish I could cook like you Brock. That was great!" Ash remarked later that night after gobbling down yet another delicious meal put together by the Pokémon breeder hopeful.

"Oh that was nothing." responded Brock with a small smile "It sure is getting cold, we should probably build a fire. How about we split up and go get some firewood?"

"Oh I don't really want to go out by myself though," started Misty as a plan slowly started coming to mind "I think I'll just tag along with Ash."

Brock seemed to sense that something was slightly out of the ordinary, but didn't bring it up. "Alright then, try to get back here as quickly as possible though you guys." Brock instructed before walking off into the woods by himself.

_Perfect_, Misty thought. Now how exactly was she going to pull this off?

* * *

"Way to go Ash, now we're lost!" Even though she seemed to be angry with her idiotic traveling companion, she wasn't really. This situation could be put to her advantage.

"Well you're the one who chose to come out here and follow me in the first place!" retorted Ash, with a small hint of venom in his voice.

"You're right Ash, I did."

Slightly confused at Misty's agreement, Ash paused before muttering, "Yeah… well of course I am."

"Do you want to know why I came out here with you?" Misty questioned as she leaned up against a redwood tree.

"Umm... to get firewood?"

"No. I'm curious about something. Come here."

Ash hesitated, what the heck was going on? She wasn't out here to get firewood, but rather for information? What did she want? These questions raced through Ash's mind as he slowly trudged over towards Misty.

This wasn't going down quite the way Misty had planned. Then again, she really didn't have a plan. She was improvising everything. During her thoughts and visions on what might go down tonight, she had not seen herself doing what she was about to do. But she didn't think any. She had started letting her body think for her instead. She quickly grabbed Ash by the waist, and pulled his lips into hers.

Ash was too stunned to make any movement. He didn't kiss back, nor did he pull away. Misty didn't let this faze her however; she just kept letting her hormones make her decisions for her. She figured she hadn't struck out yet, so she decided to swing for the fences again. She slowly traced Ash's lips with her tongue before forcing her way inside.

At this point, Ash's thought process finally started to kick in. Misty was kissing him. Misty. The girl who constantly complained and pointed out his faults to him, was now kissing him. It did not matter whether or not he truly liked Misty at this point. His hormones had kicked in too. He quickly started to reciprocate the kiss.

Misty gave out a small moan, both out of relief and pleasure. She enjoyed the spontaneous moment for a while before finally pulling away. Before Ash could even stutter his way into a sentence, Misty put her finger over his lips. She gave a seducing smile before sliding Ash's vest of him. She followed that by removing his hat and shirt. Then she took her sweet time fumbling with his belt, she wanted to tease the boy a little bit first. Once it was removed, she didn't even bother to ask permission before taking his jeans and boxers off in one quick move.

If Ash was actually thinking at this moment, he might have stopped her. But he couldn't think right now, during this experience that he had never dreamed of experiencing. He just let Misty do whatever she wanted.

Misty didn't quite know what to do; she was as new to this as Ash was. His cock was erect and at least half a foot long. Was that big? Was that small? It seemed big to her anyway. She finally slid her mouth over it, and started to use her tongue.

Ash was in a state of euphoria. Nothing he'd ever felt even come close to what he was feeling at this moment. Misty continued to bob her head up and down on his shaft, bringing multiple soft groans from Ash. This felt too good. It was unbelievable. And he wanted more. He put his hand on the back of Misty's head and pushed.

Misty gagged as she tried to fit his whole member inside her mouth. It was extremely uncomfortable at first, but she figured that you had to practice if you wanted to get comfortable with this. She would occasionally take her mouth off and stroke him a few times before sucking him off some more. She tried licking the tip, and could tell that this too was pleasurable, yet teasing too. Soon, as she started to get the hang of loosening up and using her throat muscles, she could tell it was extremely pleasing Ash.

And as wonderful as it did feel to Ash, he stopped her. He couldn't wait anymore. Misty raised her arms and let him slide her shirt up and over her. She then unclipped her bra, and let her perky nipples out. Her breasts were on the small side, but they fit her body nicely. Ash quickly yanked her shorts off, and her panties followed soon after. Her legs were long and toned dramatically due to all the swimming that she did. As Ash's eyes traveled up her legs, he noticed her hairless clit and her firm butt. She looked pretty sexy.

"This is going to hurt." Ash warned.

"I know, but I'm ready." responded Misty, her tone of voice proving that she was indeed ready.

Ash wasted no time in responding to the green light, and slowly inserted his cock into her pussy and broke through her wall. Misty's mouth stretched into a big O as she tried to keep from screaming right into Ash's ear. The pain was excruciating, and she thought she might cry. Just when it came to the point that it was almost unbearable, the pain started to subside. After a few heavy breaths, she was ready.

"Go ahead." She instructed

Ash went in as far as he could before withdrawing back out, and inserting himself back in slowly. He increased his speed gradually as both their comfort levels started to rise. The faster he went, the greater the feeling. Their timing with each other began to sync up and soon Misty began releasing constant moans.

"Harder," she commanded as she positioned herself so that the tree could provide support for her.

Ash quickly complied. "Don't hold back anything." Misty managed to get out between squeals of enjoyment.

His smile intensified with her latest order, and once again he listened. He rammed her with all the force he could muster up. Misty now knew she was on the verge of her climax. "I'm almost there Ash," Misty warned "AHHHHH! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" She screamed as she released her juices. It was in incredible feeling, and she wanted to feel it again. "Don't stop now Ash! I want this to last for a while." she commanded.

Ash didn't need to be told however, he had no intentions whatsoever of stopping. His thrusts kept coming, each one seemingly more powerful. "OH OH OH OHHH just like that, just like that oh YES!" Misty screamed as her rough defloweration continued. The bark was pressing into her breasts with each fierce movement that she was making, which only multiplied the bliss. She no longer tried to keep her voice down. She was screaming at the top of her lungs as she hit an orgasm, her second.

"OH GOD ASH, KEEP GOING, PLEASE KEEP GOING! OHH YESSS! PUNISH ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM!"

Ash continued with his torrent pace for as long as he could, but he knew he couldn't last forever. Misty had already released a couple of times and he knew he was getting close. He knew that he only had seconds left, so he made them count. He seemed to get an extra adrenaline kick or something, because he managed to multiply his force to even greater levels. Misty's screams were now so deafingly loud that they were inaudible to him in a way.

He didn't want to release inside of her so he quickly pulled out. Misty knew that it was now up to her to finish the job. She quickly grabbed his penis and strarted stroking it again. She opened up her mouth and swallowed it again, her tongure working wonders. Ash knew that this second blowjob would finish it him in a hurry. "Here it comes, Mist!" he shouted before releasing his full load inside of her mouth.

She initially tried to swallow it all, but there was just so much that she couldn't get it down. She started to pull her head back but Ash put his hand on the back of her head and forced her all the way back down. He wanted for this to end his way. "Swallow." he simply commanded. Misty gagged as she tried to fit his somehow still erect cock and his full load of semen in her throat. Aftet severeal seconds, she finally managed to swallow it all. Ash released his hand and let her come up.

Misty took some deep breaths, while looking up at Ash. They both didn't quite know what to say. They didn't know what had overcome them in that special moment that they had just shared. Misty decided to break the small awkward silence, "We should get back to camp. Brock's probably worried about us." Ash just nodded his head, they could discuss this later.

* * *

After walking around for a few minutes, they managed to find their camp again. Brock was sitting on the ground, by the fire that he had built while his companions were out doing their own thing. "What the heck happened to you guys? What took so long?!" Brock asked to his friends with blank looking faces.

"Umm... well we got lost. Really lost." Misy lied uncovincingly. She could tell that he didn't believe her, as he stared her down trying to get a read on her.

Wanting to get out of this situation, Ash quickly announced that he wanted to go to bed early, and crawled into the tent. Misty inwardly cursed him for leaving her alone with Brock. Once he was out of sight, Brock cracked a smile.

Misty looked at him, obviously confused. "Wh-what are you smiling at?"

"Well you see, I got concerned about you guys after you didn't come back so I went out looking for you. Once I got in about a 200 yard radius, your screaming did the rest." Brock said with a smirk.

Misty's whole face went red as she comprehended what he said. He saw them! Or at least heard them anyway. She was so embarrassed that she couldn't think of anything to say. "..."

Brock let go of a short chuckle before adding, "You know, you still could have gotten some firewood on your way back. That is what you were supposed to be getting you know." Brock enjoyed taking in the girl's uncomfortable look for a few more seconds, before deciding that she had suffered enough. "I'll pretend it never happened. Goodnight." he finished before going over to the tent Ash had entered not too long before.

Misty was still shellshocked. She would never live this down.

"I really need to control my curiosity..."

* * *

**A/N: I totally forced the title name into that last line. Well that sure seemed like a ton of typing but as I read over it, it's a short story. It's like 2 in the morning and I'm tired so I'll wrap up now. Please leave suggestions in the reviews, whether it be for me to stop writing, or a story that you'd like to see me right. My (writing) future all depends on what you guys say.**

**Have a good one**


End file.
